


Arya and Gendry

by BellaStark



Series: Love Letters [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Sad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: A Love Letter from Arya to Gendry!





	1. Arya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoHereWeAre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/gifts).



> i had that in my head and i needed to come out!

Dear Gendry,

 

i wish i could see your face right know, bet your look like a fish on land, lol. And i bet the suprise to get a letter from me, of all people, gives you almot a heart attack.

But what i have to tell you is very important and i really don´t know how to tell you in person. You know me i always tell people in person what i think about them but telling you this scares the shit out of me, and i´m not scared easily!

 

I can´t think of a time we not have been friends, it seems like we always have been, that´s another reason to write you instead of talking to you. Because if, after you read this letter and don´t think or feel the same as me, we can just pretend that nothing ever happend. You are my best friend, and what ever happens i don´t want to lose your friendship!

 

But now let´s go to the main reason i´m writing you. I don´t know when or how, but my feelings for you changed, there´s not only friendship anymore. I came to realise that a few month ago. Do you remember we went together with friend and family to the beach, and when you removed your shirt and i saw your abs and strong chest i felt like a truck hit me for a second, i almost started drooling. Of course Sansa and Margeary saw it. I tried to hide it but i had a really hard time, plus my sister and Marg started making stupid comments. It got worse that evening when we all went to Theon´s Party tgether. I had real good time, and almos forgot how i felt that afternoon. We were together at the bar, when out of nowhere Robb´s idiot ex girlfriend Talisa came over to chat you up. She made a stupid comment about your strong arms and how nice they would feel around her shoulders, and to my shock and suprise you were laughing at it and starting to flirt back, i saw you flirt with girls before but this time it was different.

 

I felt hot and cold at the same time, like a storm rising in my stormach, and i wanted to grab you drag you away from her, that feeling was so strong, and then it hit me like a bucket full of ice i knew what that feeling was, **jealousy!!**

 

I told myself that it was just because you are my best friend and it should be our night to have fun but instead you was spending time with someone else, but the feeling got stronger with every passing second you weren´t talking to me.

I got moodier, even Robb noticed that, and normally he´s oblivious to things like that. But when the others asked me if something was wrong, i said no. You are normally the one who sees it first when i be like that, but this time you were the reason for it, and it seems all you could see were Talisa, and her stupid big tits. So i decided to get that to an end, and i came over to tell you that i were tired and want to go home, at first you didn´t even realised i was there. When you finally did it seemd like you were annoyed and that **hurt** to be honest.

I told you that i want to go, and as we came together with your car, i thought you would drive me, but it was different this time. Do you remember what you said, you said no. That you want to stay longer that you not in the mood to go now, and that i can go if i want to.

 

It was like a slap, because for the first time in our lifelong friendship i wasn´t your priority anymore. I had to struggle for an answer and i had to fight real hard not to scream so i forced a smile and said my goodbyes to you and her.

 

I felt numb going away, on my way outside i ran into Sansa and Jon who were also leaving and said i could drive with them. Sansa instantly knew that something was wrong with me, but she didn´t try to make me talk about it and for that i was thankfull.

The second we were home i went to my room, and all i wanted to do was being alone. I felt so lonely, i never feel like that because no matter what i always have you. But not this time. And for the first time in many years i cried! And i just couldn´t stop. After a while i heard someone knock on my door and i knew it was Sansa, she came inside and just did hold me and let me cry. I don´t know how long i cried, the next thing i know that i woke up in my bed Sansa beside me and it was morning.

 

After that i tried to steel my feelings torwards you, i knew i couldn´t always be your number one and that one day, you would fall in love with a woman. And it isn´t your fault that that woman isn´t me, no matter how much i wish i would be!

The thing between you and Talisa didn´t go on after that night, and all went back to normal, and after a few weeks i almost forgot about my changed feelings for you.. But now everythign changed again, the last 3 weeks have been hell for me.

You started dating Myranda and it seems that you really like her and the bad part is i do too. I think the two of you are perfect for each other, and that makes me sad again.

**Because i want to be the perfect one for you!**

 

I want to be the one who makes you smile, i want to be the one you think about when you get that tiny little smile, i want you to stare at my pic at your phone, i want to spend saturdays at home with you watching movies and having a lot of hot sex, i even want to go to a Brunch with you or spend the whole sunday in bed watching old cartoonsand just cuddle, damn it i even want to wear a dress and heels for you if that would make you smile, like you smile at Myranda sometimes.

 

And that get´s me to the start of that letter again, the reason i did write to you is that i´m **totally, completely and  madly IN LOVE** with you.

 

I neede to tell you, because it kills me to keep it a secret for much longer, and i wanted to give **US** a chance. I don´t know if you feel the same for me, but i really hope you do!

 

I´m scared about you rejecting me and maybe for you to end our friendship, like i said before with this letter we can just pretend that, should you don´t feel anything like that for me, that nothing ever happend. You can burn that letter, we can continue being friends and i promise i will always support your relationship with whomever it will be!

 

But if there´s any chance you feel like me then please, please let me know, i need you to be the brave one the one doing the first step, because as you know i don´t have much experience with men and i really don´t know what to do.!

 

That letter got much longer then i thought it would, but i needed to make you understand how i feel. I hope i did!

I try to wait as patiently as i can for your answer.

 

 

I´m yours, always

 

Arya


	2. Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry´s answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it. I´ve tried my best.

Mi´Lady Arya,

at first i want to thank you for the courage to write this letter and send it to me. It means a lot!!

Let´s start by apologising for the way i treated you at this party. I´m so sorry for that. 

In your letter you asked if i remember that day, and of course i do! It was the day i realised that your not just my best friend but also a Woman.  
It all started at the beach when you removed your shirt and shorts, and you were wearing a bikini, a very tiny black bikini, instead of your normal bathingsuit. That hit me hard, i mean i know you are a girl but for the first time not only my mind but also my body was aware of that.  
I remember Robb staring at you too, as if you did grow another head, he wasn´t very happy about you looking so damn sexy. Neither were Jon nor Theon for that matter. And i knew why, normally they only had to deal with keeping boys away from Sansa and Marg but now you showed up, looking like a goddess and, i´m not sure if you realised it but there had been a lot of guys staring at you and not in the nice way. 

I got so jealous, i even wanted to punch some of those idiots!

The day went by and then we did go to Theon´s Party, and to be honest i was so happy that when i picked you up, you did wear jeans and a Tank Top, no fancy short dress or a skirt!  
When we did get to the party all was normal again i almost forgot how i felt that afternoon, and we had fun and were drinking, all was good.

Then Talisa happend, and looking back now i know i was an ass to you that evening, but to defend myself i was scared. I wasn´t sure about my feelings it was all so confusing. One second your my best friend and we played knights and monsters, and the next you look like sex on legs in that stunning bikini. That was just too much, and so i thought if i have a little fun with Talisa all will be back at normal the next day.

But it wasn´t.

I saw your face when you did leave this evening, you looked so sad! It was ages ago i saw you last so sad, and i knew i was the cause for it that was even worse. I wanted to go to you, tell you that i´m an idiot and then just hold you, but i just couldn´t do it. 

I never told you what happend after you left, did i? You weren´t gone for ten minutes before i told Talisa that i´m not really interested in her and that i have to go. I left her standing at the bar.  
And on my way outside i did ran into Theon, he looked angry and when i asked why he said he wanted to talk to me alone. So we did go to his bedroom to talk.  
First thing he did was calling me an idiot for being so weird to you, and then he did threat me,should i ever hurt you in any way i would regrett it. I almost started laughing because i´m much stronger then him, but then i saw his look and knew he was serious about it.

I tried to play cool, but he knew that i was bluffing.. He asked what i was feeling for you and if i want to put our relationship to the next level? I was suprised to hear something like that from him, i mean i wasn´t aware hat he paid so close mind to what other people may feel or how they act. But i always knew he had a soft spot for you.  
I told him the truth, that i´m not sure what´s going on and what i should do.

I mean we are friends our whole life, you´re the most important person fo r me and i didn´t want to ruin everything just beause i think your hot. And he understood. He said i should be sure about my feelings before i do something, and i knew he was right. And so i started thinking and i paid close attention to how you were acting around me, if maybe you would feel the same but it seemd like like you didn´t. And so after a few weeks i gave up and just lived like before.

Our friendship was as close as ever, and everything was good.

Then i met Myranda, she was funny and sweet and made me laugh. As i was sure you don´t did feel the same as me, i decided that it was time to go into a real relationship. And it worked. I really like her and i saw that you liked her too, yes you even got friends with her. That made me really happy, everything was fine.

Then i got this letter, and at first i was shocked really. I didn´t know what to do. But after reading it for a few times everything was suddenly very clear,

You don´t have to wear a dress for me or going to a Brunch, all you have to do is being your amazing lovely self. Gods Arya, you are so beautiful and wonderful, you´re funny and strong, you can be so sweet if you want to, you are so protective of the people you love, and that are just a few things that made me love you!

 

So just to make it really clear, I´m so deeply and madly in love with you too!!

 

I want to hold you and kiss you and tell you all that in person again, so i hope you will meet me tonight at our secret place. I ´ll wait for you at midnight.

With all my Love, 

 

Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all my typos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
